Harry Potter et la prophétie finale
by prikil
Summary: Harry rentre en 7eme année, après avoir réfléchi. Il sait que la fin approche, pour lui ou Voldemort... qui va l'emporter sur l'autre? fait avec HP6, reviews!


**Harry Potter et la prophétie finale**

Chapitre 1 : Lettres à Volonté 

Harry avançait le long du couloir sombre. A son extrémité se trouvait une porte que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, les murs lui semblaient de plus en plus étroits. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il saisit la poignée et l'actionna. La porte s'ouvrit et ce que vit Harry lui donna l'impression de tomber dans le vide.

Il était déjà allé dans cette salle. Normalement, les flammes émergeant des torches alignées sur toute la longueur des murs de la pièce aurait laissé dans celle-ci une douce lumière d'un bleu étrange.

C'est effectivement ce que vit Harry à peine le temps d'une moitié de seconde jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière verte éblouissante traversa la pièce, aveuglant le jeune garçon. Lorsque que celui-ci parvint à ouvrir les yeux, il vit ce qu'il avait redouté de voir depuis tant d'années : un corps étendu par terre, sans vie. Ce corps était grand, des tâches de rousseur ornaient son visage autrefois si joyeux sur lequel se dressaient des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. _C'était Ron._

Avant que le jeune garçon n'ait pu faire un geste, une vive douleur traversa sa cicatrice, semblable à celles qu'il ressentait quand Voldemort le touchait… voire pire. Quand Harry releva la tête au prix d'un effort exceptionnel, ses craintes furent confirmées : le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait devant lui.

Mais ce qui lui donnait l'impression de recevoir un poignard dans le ventre, c'était surtout qu'il pointait sa baguette vers Hermione, dont le visage trahissait un mélange de peur, d'impuissance et de désolation. Harry réagit au quart de tour. Voldemort avait déjà commencé à prononcer le sortilège fatal quand Harry s'élança entre Hermione et le puissant mage noir.

Avada…

Le cri de Harry ne lui permit pas d'entendre la fin de sa formule. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, mais il avait agi de sa propre volonté. Un second jet de lumière verte éblouissante fusa vers Harry… ça y est, se dit Harry, la prophétie va s'accomplir… mais pas en sa faveur…

Nooooon !

Ce mot sortit de sa propre bouche alors qu'il se réveillait en sursaut. Harry regarda autour de lui, les contours, les contours se faisant de moins en moins flous. Il était au 4, Privet Drive, dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley Dursley. Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve! Le jeune garçon se sentit aussitôt soulagé. Il se regarda dans le miroir et vit un adolescent venant d'avoir 17 ans le soir même. Il était mince, petit mais plutôt musclé pour son âge (grâce au quidditch). Ses cheveux bruns en bataille, impossibles à coiffer cachaient une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair située sur son front. Celle-ci était loin d'être ordinaire, même pour un sorcier : elle était due au mage noir causant tant de terreur ces temps-ci, Lord Voldemort… mais tous les sorciers avaient peur de prononcer son nom. Tous sauf quelques uns, se comptant facilement avec les doigts d'une main : Il y avait le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, connu entre autres pour être la seule personne que craigne Voldemort. Il y avait bien sûr Harry, qui s'est retrouvé cinq (six ? peut-être dans HP6…) fois face à Voldemort et s'en était toujours sorti d'extrême justesse. Mais il y avait aussi Hermione, la meilleure amie de Harry. Celui-ci était rempli de fierté en repensant à la première fois où elle a dit son nom, deux ans auparavant. D'ailleurs, elle-même a dit avant leur deuxième année à Poudlard « la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même ».

Harry se tourna vers son réveil et constata qu'il avait 17 ans depuis exactement 1h. Et par conséquent, des petits coups secs se firent entendre au carreau de a fenêtre de sa chambre. Quand il ouvrit, Harry étouffa un cri de surprise : pas moins de cinq hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre… il constata avec amusement qu'un des cinq hibou, qui n'était autre qu'Hedwige portant un minuscule hibou appelé Coq. Celui-ci était évanoui… sûrement par la durée du voyage, se dit Harry. Il détacha la lettre accrochée à sa patte et lut fébrilement l'écriture remplie de Ron :

_Salut Harry !_

_Pour commencer, sache que je ne peux pas te donner trop d'informations sur ce qui se passe ici au cas où la lettre soit interceptée. Ici tout va bien, Fred, George, Jenny, maman et papa se joignent à moi pour te souhaiter une bonne rentrée à Poudlard._

_Ron._

Harry relut la lettre en souriant, mais il remarqua un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait attention auparavant : qui était cette Jenny ? Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Ginny, qu'il n'avait pas mentionné dans sa lettre. Il s'assit un moment, réfléchissant au pourquoi de cette erreur qui était sans doute volontaire pour attirer son attention. Il eut l'idée d'utiliser sa baguette pour essayer de faire apparaître un quelconque message, mais il se souvint à temps que la magie lui était interdite ici… Harry jura intérieurement puis se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il réfléchit, puis se rendit compte que pour Ron aussi, la magie lui était interdit… Mais alors, il aurait trouvé un moyen moldu pour cacher un message !

Le déclic se fit aussitôt. Harry courut presque vers sa lampe de bureau, l'alluma et l'orienta vers le verso de la lettre. Au bout de quelques secondes, on put apercevoir la suite de la lettre, écrite bien sûre au jus de citron :

« _Harry,_

_Je suis content de voir que tu as su comprendre ce que signifiait cette faute, je ne pouvais pas écrire ce que je veux te dire _(euh…)_ avec de l'écriture normale._

Eh bien voila, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais… ma maison a été détruite par les mangemorts. »

Harry étouffa un cri d'horreur en lisant cette phrase. Il lut le reste de la lettre, le cœur menaçant de s'arracher de sa poitrine.

_« Papa a réussi à nous loger dans son bureau grâce au nouveau ministre de la magie, Mr Scrimgeour. Malheureusement, j'étais à la maison au moment de l'attaque et ils m'ont jeté un sort très puissant, ce qui fait que je dois resté allongé et suivre des traitements intensifs toute l'année. Je ne pourrai donc pas venir à Poudlard cette année…_

_Salut vieux, Ron._

_PS : n'en parle pas trop à Ginny, elle est encore sous le choc._

Harry dut s'asseoir pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de lire. Il finirait ses études à Poudlard sans Ron ! Il lut la lettre à plusieurs reprises avant de se laisser tomber mollement sur son lit. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule grande amie à Poudlard… ce qui lui fit rappeler qu'il y avait encore quatre hiboux, dont deux portaient un paquet sur lequel était posé une lettre. Harry, intrigué, prit les deux objet et les deux volatiles se hâtèrent de boire dans le récipient à Hedwige (qui avait l'air contente d'avoir de la compagnie), assoiffés. Il ouvrit d'abord la lettre. L'écriture était soignée et très serrée.

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tout se passe bien chez les Dursley. J'ai décidé de te donner aujourd'hui ce que je voulais te donner depuis longtemps (mes économies n'étant pas suffisantes…)._

_J'ai appris pour Ron, je suis vraiment désolée pour lui. On ne sera que deux à passer l'année… (le cœur de Harry fit un petit bond dans sa poitrine)._

_En attendant le retour à Poudlard je ne veux pas que tu passes de reste de tes vacances seul, puisque d'habitude tu le passes chez les Weasley. Alors, que dis-tu de venir les passer chez moi ? J'en ai parlé à mes parents, ils seront ravis de t'accueillir… avec ton accord bien évidemment. Si tu ne veux pas je ne t'en voudrai pas bien sûr, c'est toi qui décides. J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_Avec toute mon affection, _

_ Hermione._

Harry eut un large sourire. Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord ! Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment Hermione ait pu douter de ça… Le problème était qu'elle n'avait précisé ni comment il y allait, ni quand. Mais avec le temps, il avait appris à lui faire confiance. Il laissa donc ces questions de côté puis se tourna vers le petit paquet posé sur le lit. Harry l'ouvrit et découvrit une sublime montre en argent, ornée de petits motifs de vif d'or et de balais.

Wow, Hermione! S'exclama Harry, à la fois étonné et ravi.

Le jeune garçon remarqua que la montre était dotée d'un petit bouton. Il appuya dessus et l'heure s'effaça, si bien que l'écran devint vierge. Intrigué, Harry lut alors le petit mot qui accompagnait le cadeau.

« _Comme tu l'as certainement remarqué, il y a un bouton sur le côté de la montre. Appuie dessus et l'écran deviendra vierge. Prononce le nom de ton choix et l'écran te montrera deux choses : la localisation de cette personne et son humeur, suivant le même principe que l'horloge des Weasley. Réfléchis bien avant de choisir la personne. Un conseil : n'essaye ni Voldemort _(Harry constata avec un sourire qu'elle arrivait aussi à l'écrire) _ni Sniffle, la montre explosera…à croire qu'elle ne peut afficher que les personnes vivantes (Voldemort n'étant pas vraiment mort, et Sniffle… je t'avoue que je ne sais pas…). J'espère que en tireras une bonne utilité._

_Bises,_

_ Hermione._ »

Harry sourit en lisant la lettre : ce cadeau était sans doute plus original que les autres que Hermione lui avait envoyé les années précédentes! Enfin, sauf le nécessaire à balai… Harry se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle dépensait pour lui. Il ne méritait pas ça…

Harry reprit ses esprits et réfléchit un petit moment : de qui voulait-il voir l'humeur et la localisation ? Il avait trois personnes en tête, mais il se rappela que Sirius ne pouvait pas y figurer. Ron, lui, ne sera pas là cette année. Alors, il ne restait plus que…

Hermione Granger.

**Voilà voilà, 1er chapitre fini! Le 2eme est en cours d'écriture… mais plus il y aura de reviews, plus ça ira vite ;)**


End file.
